World Building Guide
This page is a supplement to the catalog page. Here newfags can get a general understanding of the timeline of the world and its tech. This isn't meant to be a crisp hyper accurate timeline its just a quick and dirty way of learning the lore so far. Eventually this will be a proper timeline page when we have all the lore and everything full established until then its this. 2018: Stellar Conflict timeline diverges from our own. ~2040 Putan dies second Russian Revolution ~2040-2066 is like a cold war between NATO and the communist states. ~2060 Nuclear Halos invented. These devices are basically a mcguffin and the reason the world wars didn't turn into nuke parties. ppl have probably found a way around them by the current time. 2066-2077 WW3 (NATO vs Communist stats, NATO wins) 2077 4th Reich is founded before the war ends. 2077-2092 the world is normal if a bit tense. bunch of minor wars happen 2092-2102 WW4 (Everybody vs Germany, Germany wins) 2093~ UAF is founded 2102-2107 Lots of ppl get kicked off the planet and go to other solar systems. ~2100 to ~2150 lots of colonial expatiation by UAF and Reich. Mars becomes communist during this time ~2130 to ~2160 the Martian-German war happened some time in here. ~2150 to 2200 more colonial expansion and lots of minor wars but never the big two fighting each other. recent events are basically both sides getting more aggressive with each other and hyping up WW5 FAQ: FTL? FTL was probably discovered in concept around the same time as nuclear halos through the same mcguffin magic but not implemented until at least the late 2070s. Speed of FTL? At first it was very slow taking about a year to a month per LY. By the 2100s it was at about a month to a week per LY. Now its probably a couple day to an hour per LY. Feeling of FTL? FTL probably sucked to go through originally but got better over time to the point where now you don't feel much if anything going in and out of FTL. I wouldn't know i've never seen anyone write about it. AYYYS? Standard policy is don't show living Ayys. We know they're there, weird stuff happens in deep space after all, but we never see them. Its implied that the governments know about them and maybe even trade with them but its classified. nobody has alien blaster pistols nobody has a hijacked UFO. Ayys are felt more than seen in 2218. Are the threads cannon? Kinda, if the thread is posted on 6 January 2019 then its taking place on 6 January 2219 in the timeline on a future version of 4chan. I wouldn't think to hard about how it works, its basically just a vehicle. Who owns what territory? Reich territory is limited to Sol with few exceptions. UAF Territory extends from the edge of Reich territory to just about 100ly to 200ly at most. Explored Space ranges to a maximum for 1200ly from Sol. Most of Explored Space is unclaimed or populated by minor factions. Threads: https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38107931/ <-1 https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38118888/ <-2 https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38155045/ <-3 https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38168017/ <-4 https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38187084/ <-5 https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38220929/ <-6 https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38794277/ <-7 https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38811258/ <-8 https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38847450/ <-9 https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/39065924/<-10 http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2938497/<-11 https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/39590061/#39590061<-12 https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/40081548/#40081548<-13 https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/40149299/#40149299<-14 https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/40163064/#40163064<-15 https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/40403765/#40403765<-16 https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/40486261/#40486261<-17